My Master Sparking Valentine
by iHeartYorozuya
Summary: All students of Gakuen Gensokyo are busy giving sweets and flowers for their crushes. One of them is Marisa. But Marisa is broke and is too shy to buy Alice a gift. Reimu gave Marisa a box which Yukari told to give it to their love ones. What could be inside the well-wrapped box? Will it result to a happy ending? Or not?
1. Chapter 1

Let's jump to February since I'm tired of the same lame intro—with the main character introducing himself/herself and starting the day with the main character running while eating a bread to school and so on~.

This story focuses on our favorite pairing: Marisa and Alice. Or if you are not in favor of this pairing, you can change it to your favorite pairing in Touhou, that's fine with me. Or you can change it to your name and your crush's name instead. Go on, keep on fantasizing.

Enough with the fantasizing, let's proceed to the story.

_Gakuen Gensokyo – Valentine's Day _

"Geez, what's with them? Giving letters, chocolates and stuffs like that to each other! They're just wasting their money to the people who doesn't even deserve one."

"Quit blabbing, Parsee. You're just jealous 'cause you didn't get one!" Kisume said.

"Ha, you just bought yourself sweets and tell others someone gave it to you—"

"Shut up, Shrek!"

"—desperate bucket-freak," Parsee added.

Kisume had enough and started throwing decapitated—yes, decapitated bodies—to Parsee. How did she manage to keep decapitated bodies inside the bucket she's always holding without everyone's knowledge? We don't know how either.

Parsee and the whole class, of course, screamed and freaked out and it was a total chaos in the classroom, with Kisume throwing heads at everyone, making the whole classroom look like a horror booth.

Several minutes later, principal Shikieki, the school's exaggerated journalist Aya and Keine-sensei went running inside the classroom to see what had happened. Well, you know what would happened next, it's up to you on how would you like it to end—with Kisume being suspended or Kisume joining Yuyuko and company in the Netherworld as a punishment.

The news spread fast all over the school, with the headline on the school's newspaper: "CLASS 3-F JUST HAD A BLOODY VALENTINE!" Reimu, upon receiving the newspaper from Aya, almost spit her drink out from disgust. "So that's what's inside Kisume's bucket all the time. But how come we didn't smell the rotten bodies?"

_Meanwhile…_

"I can't believe they just burned the bodies! Look at the picture Onee-sama, I can tell that it is still fresh!" Flandre said, crumpling the newspaper in her hands and then ate it. Sakuya tried to stop her but she already ate half of the newspaper already.

"At least we know now who to call if we ever need some fresh blood, Flan." Remilia said, patting Flandre's head.

"_Disgusting_," Patchouli said to herself.

"Yo Reimu!"

"Oh, Mari—wait, what the hell?!" Reimu shouted. "Don't tell me you—"

"Uh, how should I explain this… But first, can you please help me carry these chocolates, da-ze?"

"…And that's how I get bitches in Gensokyo." Phew, that was a very long story, but it seems that Reimu wasn't really convinced enough.

She just let out a sigh. "I don't believe it, Marisa. I only got flowers from Suika and 3 chocolate boxes from Yukari and Sakuya!"

"You lost in the battle, Reimu—"

"This isn't a contest, Marisa! Just because you received gifts from all girls in this school—"

I opened a box of chocolate and I'm pretty sure it's from Alice—wait, speaking of that doll I still haven't given her a chocolate!_ So that's why she's kinda mad at me, da-ze._

"Reimu, do you think giving a person a recycled chocolate will still make her feel better, da-ze?" I asked while munching on the chocolate. Reimu gave me her usual 'WTF' look, "What do you mean by 'recycled chocolate'?"

"You know, giving her some of these chocolates to her—I can't put it into words, I know you get it what I'm trying to say, da-ze!" I'm trying to look for water because I'm choking to death. "Say, do you have water? Because I—khhhh *coughs* Help—"

"Oh you mean, you are going to give her one of these because you are too lazy and broke to buy one and hoping she won't notice that the chocolate—"

"WATER—khhh"

Reimu finally gave me a bottle of water and laughed, "You look nasty, you know that Marisa?"

As soon as I finished drinking, I threw the empty bottle at her but she quickly dodged it and the bottle hit the window pane instead. Then Reimu suddenly asked a question, "Who's the lucky person, huh?"

My heart beats fast. I don't know if I should tell her that lucky person or not because she'll just tease me anyway. "Why do you want to know, ze?"

"Nothing, really. Well, if you don't want to tell the name, then it's okay with me." She got up and threw a box to me. It's wrapped with purple cloth and I don't remember someone giving it to me.

"What's inside this, Reimu?" I shook the box to know what's inside, but I guess it's not something fragile. And the box is small so it's not chocolates either.

"I don't know. Yukari gave it to me although she gave me a chocolate as a gift. She told me to give it to the person I really like, but I don't have someone I like!"

"That gap hag isn't up to something evil, is she?"

"I guess not. I'll get going, Marisa. I still have something to do." Reimu opened the door and walked outside the classroom.

I want to know what's inside of this box, but it was well-wrapped and so pretty.

"All right, time to give this to Alice, da ze!"

CHAPTER 1 END.


	2. Chapter 2

I headed to the library, hoping I would find Alice there. But unfortunately, I only saw Patchouli and Koakuma doing some research again. I asked Patchouli if she ever saw Alice…

"Oh. Sorry but I haven't seen her since this morning." Patchouli is so busy writing something that she didn't even bothered looking at me. I just let out a sigh and thanked her, but she seemed to notice the box I'm holding and stopped me from walking.

"W-What's that you're holding? Are you going to… give it to her?" She's blushing but she covered her face with a book.

"Uhh… Well… I don't—" I said.

"O-okay. You may go now, you're interrupting my studies."

Geez, that hikikomori surely doesn't want to get bothered. I headed next to her class. Alice takes some extra classes so I guess I can find her there.

As I am walking upstairs, someone threw a paper behind me. I looked to see who did it, "Well, if it isn't for the most idiot in school…"

Cirno, together with Daiyousei who is scolding her for doing that, and other fairies were behind me. Looks like they have some free time to play. These fairies never learn.

"A-ah, I-I deeply apologize for what Cirno had done! Come on, Cirno apologize!" Daiyousei said.

"Dai! We're just having fun!" Cirno replied. "Right, guys? Come on, don't make me cyro-freeze you! Agree with me!"

The fairies shouted in unison, "YES!"

I just laughed at them. It looks like Cirno finally have an army of idiots. "Sorry, 9 but I have some important delivery. See ya!"

"HAIL SIGN!"

"Ow! Hey, let me—GOOO!" I struggled, my legs were frozen. Cirno and the others (excluding Daiyousei who ran for help) laughed and came towards me. "What do we have here, magician? Ohh~ a red box! "

"It's purple, idiot. NOW LET ME GO AND GIVE IT BACK!" I shouted, still struggling. I tried using my powers but it looks like this was Cirno's ultimate skill—an ice that cannot be melted—though it consumes 90% of her energy.

"Ehhh, pleading for help? I'll let you go IN exchange for this box. Deal?"

_Seriously, I hate having a deal with this idiot. _

Good thing Daiyousei brought Mokou with her and asked her to melt the ice for me. "Baka baka baka baka baka! Dai, why are you helping that magician?!" Cirno shouted. Pissed, Mokou burned Cirno and now this idiot became a youkai torch in an instant. The ice that she made also melts, now my feet is soaking wet. I got the purple box back and thanked Mokou and Daiyousei for helping.

"Geez, what a drag! I just came to give her this box, da ze! But… what is inside this box, I wonder?"

_I have a strange feeling this won't make her feel any better. But if I opened this then the packaging would be ruined. I highly doubt what's inside this, ze. _

"Hey, black and white magician!" someone shouted. I stopped walking and looked at my surroundings. "Huh?"

"That box you're holding… Are you sure you're going to give it to Alice?" the voice echoed. I think I'm the only one who can hear the voice because everyone around me seemed not to care. "Who are you, ze?"

"I'm asking you one more time—Are you sure you're going to give it to Alice?"

I looked at the box before answering. I don't even have the slightest idea on what's inside this, so why am I going to give it to her? Just because Reimu told me to doesn't mean I'm going to do it! I held the box tightly and asked, "What do you think is inside, ze?"

Everyone around me looked at my direction. I just forced a smile and walked in embarrassment. The voice didn't answer my question. I'm finally standing outside the TLE laboratory room where Alice takes her extra class. I peeped through the window and saw her knitting inside. Her porcelain skin, blue eyes and blonde hair is amazing.

"Uhh, Marisa? What are you doing in here?" Rinnosuke asked, looking through the window also. "You are a creepy stalker, you know that?"

"C-cut it out, Kourin—"

Rinnosuke is our history teacher, but I call him Kourin because calling him by his name sucks. And he is father's friend so that's not a problem at all.

_That's right. He can examine this box without opening it! Great timing, RInnosuke!_

"Hey, Kourin! Can you examine this box for me? I don't wanna open this box because of the cute packaging, ze. But I am super curious about what's inside!" I pleaded. I handed him the box and followed him into his office.

CHAPTER 2 END


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not hoping that she'll give me present this day. It's fine if she didn't give me any… really. I received gifts from everyone, too, so that is enough. Whether if it's just a card or chocolates or flowers, it's nothing really, they are all just presents given during Valentines to express their love and gratitude.

I went to the library after my extra class, and there I saw Patchouli reading a book.

"Hi, Patchouli," I greeted. She puts down the book she's reading and greeted back. "H-hey, Alice," she said as I sat beside her. "What is it?" I asked.

"I-I… Well, Marisa went looking for you lately, I-I think she's g-giving you something."

_Ehhhh? _

"But I—", Excitedly, I ran outside the library and came looking for her instead.

"I don't have any ideas on what's inside, either. Why don't you ask Yukari for this?" Rinnosuke suggested. He's right, since this box was originally from Yukari. "But I don't have any more time to look for Yukari. I have to give this to—"I covered my mouth with my both hands. It's just embarrassing to say it in front of my teacher.

"Haha, don't be embarrassed, Marisa. We all know 'that' special someone." Rinnosuke handed me the purple box and tapped my shoulders. "You've really grown up. I'm so happy for both of you."

"W-what do you mean! We're not g-going out! Sheesh!"

"Go and look for her, Marisa. She's been waiting for this moment." Rinnosuke smiled. I nodded and headed outside to find Alice.

I still doubt what's inside this box. I don't want to cause any troubles, I just…

_I just want the girl I really love get what she deserves._

Our school decided to have a mini festival, that's why everyone's so busy making booths and preparing the stage. The Prismriver sisters can be heard practicing in the auditorium. The Scarlet Devil Mansion is in charge of the catering—worry not because Sakuya made sure Flandre won't mess around and put poisons on the foods.

Everyone's having so much fun, but not me. I still couldn't find Marisa. What if she went home instead? But that's impossible, she hates missing the fun. I am too shy to ask Reimu if she ever saw Marisa, too.

"Shang-hai?" my doll asked me if I am okay. I just patted Shang-hai's head and hugged her real tight. All I want this day is to receive a gift from her. Whatever it is—big or small, cheap or expensive—I am going to treasure it forever.

Suddenly, someone poke me from behind. I was expecting its Marisa, but it's just Lily. "Hi there, Alice! You look sad, I wonder if there's something wrong~"

"Ah, n-no, you're wrong. I'm fine, Lily!" I forced a fake smile, and Lily just laughed. "You're lying, Alice. I can tell if you're lying or not, hehe."

The school's principal announced something concerning about the mini-festival. "The mini-festival will start at 6pm and will end at 12 midnight. Please enjoy yourselves." I looked at my watch, its 5:30pm already, half an hour before the festival starts.

"Say, Lily, what did you got this Valentines?" I asked her out of the blue.

"Eh? Let's see, uhmm… Cirno made me this silly card that says 'happy new year' on it. Then the Prismriver sisters and Yuyuko-sama gave me sweets!" she happily replied.

"I see. " She seemed happy, although she only got presents from her friends. Maybe I should do the same too and stop waiting for a miracle.

I stood up and bid my farewell to Lily, and went for a walk. 10 minutes before the mini-festival starts.

CHAPTER 3 END.


	4. Chapter 4

"Heeeeeeey everyone, try this horror booth made by the one and only Cirno the great!" the idiot ice fairy Cirno announced with a megaphone. "The admission is only—"

"What the hell is a horror booth doing in here? This is not a cultural festival, idiot!", Shikieki lectured Cirno and the fairies. The principal was planning to take it down but the fairies pleaded and she just let out a sigh. The students seemed to enjoy the booth, too.

I wanted to ask Cirno if she ever saw Alice but I am afraid she might just fool me, so I just asked Sakuya who's helping Suika and Reimu distribute some food.

"Alice? I saw her just now. I think she went in there—" she pointed to the school's garden. I thanked her and ran really fast.

There are so many students around so it's hard for me to look for her. I'm holding the purple box real tight so that it won't slip in my hand. "Excuse me~ Coming through!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

What am I going to do? I can't find Marisa anywhere. I'm starting to lose hope.

"Huh? Was that fireworks or someone fighting danmaku in the sky?" I asked myself.

"No, it's fireworks, Alice," said the panting black and white magician in front of me.

"M-m-ma-Marisa!"

"Hehe, sorry for the long wait, ze. I couldn't find you anywhere—"

_So she's really looking for me, huh?_

"S-stupid, I'm just here all day!" I can feel my face blushing and my heart thumping real loud. Marisa just laughed and the next thing I knew, she's pulling something out of her pocket. I just stare at the box she's holding in her right hand.

"I… I don't know what to say, ze. Well, I… I don't know what's inside…" she started saying.

_Calm down, Alice. It's just a box. A box, okay? Box._

"…W-Would you like to open it?" Marisa nervously asked.

My hand was shaking as I reached for the purple box. The beautiful fireworks display behind her allows me to see her dazzling smile.

"Open it, Alice. Promise it's not some kind of prank!"

I unwrapped the purple cloth and opened the box…

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

When Alice started to unwrap the cloth and opened the box, I feel like running away very far from her. But, I, too, was shocked to see what's inside that box. Alice's expression was priceless—she's teary-eyed and can't believe on what she saw.

"A..Ring? Marisa, what—"

"I don't know! Don't ask me, da ze!" I pouted.

Alice laughed.

I'm relieved it's just a ring and not some explosive device or anything inside. I pulled the ring out from the box and kneeled.

"H-hey, get up dummy!" she exclaimed. I just smiled.

"Alice… Well, you know. Ever since I met you in the forest I… Uhmm.. You're like an angel—"

"EHHHHH CUT IT OUT!"

"You're blushing. Let me just finish this sweet message, da ze?"

She nodded.

"As I was saying, you're like an angel—Hey quit fidgeting!"

_Ever since I met you in the forest, it's like I just saw an angel—a beautiful angel that descended in the earth to spread love and peace. I didn't have the courage to confess to you at first because I was afraid our friendship would be broken. But now… _

"Alice?"  
"Y-yes?"  
"Do you love me?"  
"Yes, Marisa. I love you, too"

She allowed me to put the ring on her left hand and we both smiled, the fireworks display serving as our background.

We walked, hand in hand, and tried all the booths inside the school. Rinnosuke saw us and he just winked at me. Reimu also saw us too after we got out of Cirno's horror booth. She looked very happy to see us and also the ring Alice now wears.

_I am also very happy, too. The girl that I was just dreaming before, is now my lover. _

**MY MASTER SPARKING VALENTINE –END-**

_Hello~ Author-sama here! Thank you for reading my first touhou fanfic :D Sorry if it's too short or too cliché haha. __3 Lovelots, iHeartYorozuya 3_


End file.
